


Registro semanal

by ak_bennington



Series: HQ Rarepair [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ Rarepair Week, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi implied, SakuAtsu, SakuAtsu implicito, Training Camp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Cuando el amor es otra tarea más que cumplir. [Spoilers del manga, Ushijima x Sakusa, Sakusa x Atsumu implícito]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: HQ Rarepair [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Registro semanal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [japiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/gifts).



> Hola!
> 
> Esto ha sido escrito para la Haikyuu Rarepair Week, pero no me dio tiempo así que queda fuera de plazo. Día 3 – Celebridad. Ushijima Wakatoshi x Sakusa Kiyoomi. Más aclaraciones al final.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y yo no gano nada con esto.
> 
> Para Japiera.

Registro semanal.

Ushijima Wakatoshi había sido conocido desde muy temprana edad, siempre destacando en los círculos por los que se había movido desde que era un niño, hasta llegar a ser el héroe nacional que era en la actualidad. Sirvió de inspiración a generaciones que soñaron con ser cómo él. Aún seguían haciéndolo.

Solo algunos de ellos, muy pocos en realidad, habían crecido y trabajado lo suficiente como paraestar a su nivel.

Y uno de esos chicos fue Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Nunca olvidaría el día en que, mientras merendaba su tazón de cereales, apareció en la televisión aquel niño que tan solo era un año mayor que él pero que todos consideraban un prodigio.

Aquella tarde le dijo a su madre que lo apuntara a voleibol. Le pareció bien. El médico había dicho que practicar algún deporte le ayudaría con sus problemas de espalda y sus alergias. Era lo que tenía ser demasiado alto o crecer demasiado deprisa. Ya habían probado con natación con pésimo resultado, no sólo cogió una pulmonía sino también hongos en los pies. Para qué quería más… Con lo que a la mujer le había costado convencerlo de que _ese líquido que colorea el agua cuando alguien se hace pis_ existía realmente… y ya no volvería a pisar una piscina jamás.

Además de demasiado alto, Kiyoomi era un niño introvertido. Tal vez un deporte en equipo pero no con demasiados miembros, pudiera ajustarse bien a sus necesidades. Y mejor si era indoor, pues no se vería afectado por los cambios de temperatura o el nivel de polen en el aire. Con pesar, asumió resignada que su Kiyoomi no practicaría esgrima ni sería un gran patinador sobre hielo y mucho menos futbolista.

Voleibol… no sonaba mal, ¿por qué no?

La madre de Sakusa nunca llegó a preguntarle por qué. Por qué voleibol, así de un día para otro. Tampoco preguntó por qué se compraba la revista mensual en lugar de sus mangas. Por qué entrenaba incansablemente. Sentía que no debía cuestionar algo que funcionaba bien, que interferir de la más mínima forma haría que todo el equilibrio se desestabilizase. Y para Kiyoomi todo aquello estaba siendo un cambio a mejor, fuera cual fuera su motivación.

Su espalda estaba muy bien, había ganado masa muscular y los dolores habían desaparecido. Su alimentación también había mejorado y en consecuencia los brotes de alergia se habían distanciado. Los nuevos horarios no habían menoscabado su rendimiento en los estudios sino que, extrañamente, le habían ayudado a organizarse mejor y ser más eficiente. De vez en cuando hablaba de otros chicos, incluso uno de ellos pasaba a menudo por casa. Un chaval muy agradable que jugaba también en el mismo equipo y que últimamente solían quedar en su habitación para hacer trabajos del instituto.

Por eso, porque el voleibol sólo había traído cosas buenas a la vida de su hijo, tampoco preguntó por qué ese póster había aparecido un día pegado en el interior de la puerta del armario. Según los rótulos y la foto en cuestión, estaba claro que era un desplegable que traía la revista de voleibol además de que el chico vestía una equipación oficial. ¿Quizás se suponía que no debía verlo? De ser así, era un sitio muy extraño para colgarlo pues, aunque Sakusa era muy ordenado y se ocupaba de sus cosas, no era raro que su madre le guardara ropa de vez en cuando, sobre todo desde que entrenaba a diario y tenía más prendas que lavar.

No dijo nada. Al menos no eran fotos de chicas ligeras de ropa, aunque dada la edad de su hijo lo hubiera comprendido. Tan solo que ese nombre… Ushijima Wakatoshi, era de los pocos que junto a Komori Motoya le había oído a Kiyoomi en más de una ocasión.

Komori era una buena compañía y también le hacía mucho bien. Los padres de Sakusa se quedaban mucho más tranquilos al saber que estaría con él cuando empezaron los campamentos de alto rendimiento. Era una suerte que el nivel del líbero fuera tan bueno como para ser convocado en una de esas concentraciones.

Si había llegado hasta allí había sido en parte culpa de Sakusa, que siempre le pedía que se quedara con él a entrenar, pues acostumbrarse a recibir los remates de un futuro Top 5 daba sus frutos.

Aunque eran gajes del oficio para un jugador profesional, en su adolescencia era mucho más reacio a acudir a esos campamentos. Estaba solo, a pesar de estar rodeado de su equipo y otros chicos de su edad, y si no fuera porque tenía claro su objetivo, se habría negado a ir a ninguno de esos eventos.

Pero siempre tenía a Wakatoshi delante. Desde el día en que lo vio por la televisión y guardó cada aparición suya en los medios como recortes de los periódicos locales o artículos de prensa especializada.

Siempre lo había visto como una guía, una meta a alcanzar que, con los años, cada vez estaba más cerca, hasta el punto de ser capaz de alargar la mano y rozarlo con la yema de los dedos.

Tenía que mejorar. ¡Tenía que ser el mejor si quería que se fijase en él!

Y para ello, no tenía más remedio que entrenar y tomárselo en serio.

Empezaron a ser habituales cuando Sakusa entró en la preparatoria. Hasta entonces habían coincidido en varios torneos y concentraciones sin demasiada interacción. Aunque Kiyoomi y Komori eran buenos, su equipo en la Escuela Media era muy del montón, no obstante, destacaron lo suficiente como para que Itachiyama se interesara en ambos.

Fue como separar el grano de la paja. De un día para otro prácticamente, el nombre de Sakusa se metió en el Top 5.

Y por fin llamó la atención de Ushijima. Aunque al principio no fue del modo en que a él le hubiera gustado.

–Así que tú fuiste el niño del gato –le interrumpió Ushijima en pleno desayuno en una mesa rodeado de una decena de chicos de su edad.

Al parecer había oído a otro chico preguntarle a Komori cuando buscaba un sitio libre. Del incidente del gato habían pasado ya cinco años y seguía sin entender cómo siempre había alguien que estuvo presente en aquel otro fatídico Torneo de verano, cuando sus padres tuvieron que ir a recogerlo porque un gato se había colado por la ventana y se había acostado en su litera, llenándolo todo de pelos. En su defensa fundamentó que tenía el informe del alergólogo. Sus padres simplemente omitieron aclarar que su hijo era alérgico a muchas cosas pero no a los gatos, y que lo de morirse de asco hasta querer que se lo llevaran de allí no tenía nada que ver pero dañaría su reputación. Por tanto, lo mejor era callarse y cruzar los dedos porque en el siguiente campamento no pasara alguna desgracia. Y a todo esto, entonces ni siquiera conocía a Komori, ¿por qué la gente le preguntaba y él contestaba como si lo hubiera vivido en directo?

Con resignación, Sakusa hundió los hombros y agachó la cabeza mirando su desayuno. Creyó que quedó bastante clara la respuesta a Ushijima. Éste no dijo nada, pero se sentó en el asiento libre que había junto a Sakusa. De algún modo mejoró su día, pero añadió otra barrera más que superar; la de que lo conociera como un rival digno, un igual, no como _el niño del gato_.

–Tendou me lo contó. Que estaba deseando jugar contra vosotros porque le habíais dado una paliza al equipo de la escuela rival. Dijo que fue una lástima que te fueras y que realmente no fue para tanto.

Sakusa tardó un poco en atar cabos. ¿Cómo demonios podía saber eso? Ahora que hablaba de Tendou… No podía ser aquel otro chico que le defendió de los que se metieron con él. Otro que también era blanco de las burlas. Aquel _monstruo._

–Tendou vivió en Tokio hasta mudarse a Miyagi a los trece.

Ahora sí tenía sentido. Lo que no tenía sentido era que siguieran hablando de eso años después cuando había mil cosas de las que hablar.

–Tiene buen ojo, así que supe que eras bueno. Por eso quise asegurarme de que eras tú.

Había sido por eso. No había sido con segunda intención.

Aún así, Sakusa lo miró con escepticismo, preguntándose cómo lo había sabido. En realidad no era muy difícil: el pelo rizado y los lunares encima de la ceja derecha bastaban a la hora de ejercer como filtro, sobre todo si se trataba de chicos con un nivel de voleibol lo suficiente bueno como para ir a una concentración.

–Abres las puertas con los codos y no tocas los palillos con los labios.

A pesar de sentirse expuesto, la aclaración casi le arranca una sonrisa. Visto desde fuera debía verse verdaderamente como un bicho raro y no podía culparle. Pero es que si forzaba un poco la memoria, podía incluso recordar el olor a orina de gato en la habitación.

Tuvo que reprocharse el haber pensado mal de él, ya que por aquel entonces, aún no había aprendido que eso de las segundas intenciones no funcionaban muy bien con Ushijima.

Para eso, tuvieron que pasar varios años más.

Siguieron coincidiendo en torneos y concentraciones.

Ya estaba en el Top 3. Era alguien a tener en cuenta. Su esfuerzo había dado sus frutos.

Solo necesitaba la oportunidad de derrotarle ya que la casualidad había querido que sus equipos nunca hubieran coincidido en partido oficial. Quizás ese año en el InterHigh… Sus resultados habían sido tan buenos que las estadísticas apostaban a que le arrebataría el primer puesto a Ushijima como rematador.

En un torneo amistoso de preparación se acercó y quiso saber sobre cómo utilizaba su habilidad con la muñeca para ser capaz de darle precisión y efecto a la vez.

Le acabó doliendo la mano después de pasar horas enseñándole. Podía ser un rival pero no había nada más satisfactorio que ser merecedor de la atención de alguien a quien admiras. Así que, cuando según la agenda de Ushijima ya era la hora en la que debía estar durmiendo, en ningún momento pensó que todo aquel tiempo invertido pudiera volverse en su contra.

Además del sobreesfuerzo, revelar sus técnicas personales no era la mejor estrategia de cara a tratar con el enemigo.

Siempre y cuando pudiera ser calificado como tal.

Eso no lo decidían los árbitros, o los entrenadores. Ni siquiera los periodistas que hacían las estadísticas que establecían quiénes eran los mejores jugadores.

Era él quien tenía que decidir qué era Ushijima para él a esas alturas. Qué significaban esos momentos juntos y esa conexión, y si había de pagar un precio por seguir disfrutando de ellos.

Y estaba claro que a la hora de la verdad, sus sentimientos habían prevalecido frente a la razón. Sus deseos desde que era un niño por fin se veían cumplidos y era muy difícil ignorarlos. Sobre todo porque… le gustaba.

En aquel entonces no fue tan fácil de identificar. La admiración a menudo se podía confundir con amor, más todavía si tenía ese toque de rivalidad que permitía justificarlo. Al menos eso era lo que había estado pensando Sakusa durante gran parte de su adolescencia pero que subconscientemente sabía que había algo más. Como aquel póster en el interior de la puerta del armario, oculto como las preguntas no formuladas por Komori cada vez que iba a su casa.

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor dejarlo a la vista y permitir el interrogatorio que le llevaría a abrir los ojos cuando aún no era demasiado tarde.

Ushijima y él solían hablar. No mucho, porque ninguno de los dos era muy hablador, pero sí que hablaban más entre ellos que con otros. Incluso para Komori fue un alivio el poder despegarse de él y socializar con otra gente, sabiendo que Kiyoomi estaba en buenas manos. O si no en buenas manos, sí al menos fuera de peligro.

Sakusa le hablaba de los beneficios de tener unas articulaciones tan flexibles como las suyas y su aplicación al voleibol. Ushijima compartía con él sus exhaustivas rutinas de ejercicios, alimentación y muchas cosas más. Todo ello apuntado en su agenda de manera clara y concisa, que Sakusa miraba con curiosidad, tratando de quedarse con esa información de memoria para luego ponerla en práctica. El track diario de calorías, comidas y descripción nutricional, vasos de agua, horas de sueño, peso y masa corporal, horario de ejercicios y alguna otra por identificar.

De lo poco que lo conocía sabía que era un tipo metódico y transparente.

Por eso, cuando le dijo que si quería ir a su habitación, aceptó sin pensárselo. Seguramente tuviera algo que enseñarle o querría echar alguna partida a la videoconsola. En otros años, cuando los campamentos habían durado unos cuantos días, había chicos que incluso se habían llevado sus propios videojuegos y se montaban verdaderas competiciones del FIFA, Call of Duty o el juego que estuviera de moda en el momento.

Nada más entrar, su propio cuerpo fue el que cerró la puerta cuando Ushijima se giró acercándose a él. No podía dar más pasos atrás, confundido. El click de la cerradura dio el pistoletazo de salida y lo siguiente fueron los labios de Wakatoshi sobre los suyos. Y eso solo fue el principio.

Después de aquello se ganó el derecho de llamarlo por su nombre. Él nunca había sido muy estricto para esas cosas así que el que de un día para otro pasase a llamarlo Wakatoshi, tampoco llamó la atención.

Pero había una clara diferencia, o al menos para Kiyoomi la había, quizás atribuyéndole más importancia de la que debería, pues pronto se dio cuenta de que para Wakatoshi era otro cuadrado tachado en su agenda. Uno de esos misteriosos tracks que había aparecido marcado cuando, a la mañana siguiente, Sakusa se despertó y Ushijima ya no estaba porque había salido a hacer la primera parte de su rutina de ejercicios pero había dejado la agenda en la habitación.

Siendo consciente de que eso estaba mal, pero a la vez pensando que si la había dejado allí a la vista sería porque no le importaba que alguien la viera, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a las páginas.

Se sentía muy raro ahora que lo veía todo en frío y con la mente despejada. Esa noche se había dejado llevar cegado por unos sentimientos que habían aflorado para darle sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo. Tal vez era su manera de justificar el haberse acostado con Wakatoshi cuando lo más lejos que había llegado había sido un beso en un juego de la botella amañado por Komori para que se besara con una chica de su clase.

Pero lo veía claro, conforme pasaba las páginas y comprobaba que ese track siempre aparecía completado todas las semanas. No podía culparle ni sentirse celoso tampoco. Si él había accedido había sido por su propia voluntad, así que sólo le quedaba asumir que era otro de esos _groupies_ que acompañan a sus ídolos y se revuelcan con ellos. Ya que si no fuera él, sería otro.

Aunque tuviera coartada para esquivar las preguntas de Komori no sucedía lo mismo con el resto de los chicos a quienes podía cruzarse por los pasillos si se demoraba en salir de allí. No iba a esperar a que Ushijima volviese de su carrera matutina y tener que enfrentar momentos incómodos a solas. Ni siquiera sabía si ese sería el motivo por el que le había dejado solo, yéndose sin decir nada.

A pesar de que no había nadie a la vista, pues era muy temprano, Sakusa no volvió a su habitación. Habría sido una buena oportunidad para no tener que dar explicaciones, ya que Komori dormía como un tronco y no se despertaría si iba con cuidado. En su lugar, se encaminó hacia los baños. Las duchas a esa hora estaban vacías y el agua caliente no escaseaba todavía. Podría quedarse allí un rato a limpiar su conciencia más que la suciedad y el dolor real que sentía. Algo le decía que, lejos de la culminación idílica de su fantasía o simplemente un buen rato, había sido un gran error.

En el desayuno todo fue como siempre. Y luego durante el entrenamiento.

No era más que un cuadrado que tachar en la agenda, después de todo.

Ese InterHigh, Itachiyama pulverizó todo, incluido el Shiratorizawa y su Wakatoshi de manera indirecta al eliminar al equipo que los había mandado de vuelta a casa. El nombre de Sakusa se alzó hasta el número 1 del top de rematadores. ¿Había conseguido con eso lo que quería? ¿Era suficiente o necesitaba más?

Era el All Japan pero ¿quién era ese que osaba ocupar el lugar de Wakatoshi? ¿Quiénes eran esos del Karasuno y cómo osaba perder contra ellos? Estaba profundamente molesto, rabioso. No podían dejar que la cosa quedara ahí. Ushijima se graduaba en pocos meses y esa era la última oportunidad que tendrían de enfrentarse antes de que dejaran de estar en la misma categoría. ¿Cómo se le ocurría no estar ahí para la _última vez_?

Kageyama tenía el mismo aire, serio y directo, pero no era lo mismo. Miya tampoco, por mucho que se empeñara en llamar su atención. Tenía su email, aunque en esos meses ninguno de los dos hizo por contactar con el otro. Siempre podía crearse una cuenta falsa y dejarle comentarios en sus redes sociales.

El último año de Sakusa en la preparatoria y el primero en el voleibol profesional de Wakatoshi auguraba un distanciamiento insalvable pero fue todo lo contrario. Como necesitando esa excusa inconscientemente, Kiyoomi volvió a brillar, llevando a su equipo al Torneo Kurowashiki como representante del vóley de instituto. No tenían nada que hacer ante equipos de la V League, era obvio, pero volvieron a cruzarse.

Y todo fue como siempre.

Se quedaron hablando en el pasillo de los vestuarios: Sakusa había perfeccionado los efectos de sus remates en esos meses mientras que el voleibol profesional era muchísimo más exigente para todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Sakusa no supo cómo explicar a Komori que había pasado la noche en otro hotel y terminó contándoselo. Así, no tuvo nada que ocultar cada vez que volvía a pasar cuando coincidían una vez Sakusa siguió jugando en la liga universitaria.

Y a veces pensaba que cuando trataba de convencerle, enredados entre las sábanas, de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, lo decía por razones más allá de la evidente. Pasase lo que pasase siempre estaría la admiración y la rivalidad, pero debía tener la cabeza fría y no dejarse embaucar. Él había elegido estudiar como un seguro de cara al futuro, pues la vida del deportista de élite era muy corta, y no podía dejar de tener claro que no era más que una tarea finalizada.

Había conseguido sobrellevarlo bien, no obsesionarse, comprender cual era su lugar. Wakatoshi era una celebridad, hacía anuncios que salían en la tele y las vallas publicitarias, tenía fans de todas las edades, firmaba autógrafos y posaba junto a los niños. Podía satisfacer sus necesidades en cualquier momento y con quien quisiese. Que hubiese sucedido más de una vez, no lo convertía en alguien especial sino en la persona que estaba en el momento oportuno. Nada más.

Por eso no tenía sentido pensar que el que Wakatoshi pareciera estar deseando que se incorporara a la liga profesional, significara que iba a cambiar su estado. Ni el clásico "Es complicado" de Facebook se ajustaba a su realidad.

 _Cállate, Komori,_ advirtió para sí mismo cuando el líbero, metido en la acalorada conversación, añadió la anécdota para seguir alimentando las risas al ritmo de vasos de sake.

Ese tipo de cosas eran típicas en ese tipo de situaciones. Querer encajar y echar mano de lo que da la impresión que está funcionando. Claro que, todo sería mucho más justo si el chiste no fuera a costa de otros, pero a esas alturas el alcohol estaba haciendo su efecto.

Sakusa había fichado por los Black Jackals y justo tenían un partido amistoso con los Raijin, previo a la inauguración de la temporada. Había sido prácticamente un acuerdo no verbal con Komori que quedaran para cenar después del partido además de que al final se habían acoplado también Miya con su ex compañero Suna.

–¡No jodas que "el niño del gato" era Omi-kun! –exclamó Atsumu, dándole a Sakusa una palmada en la espalda como si aquello fuera el logro del siglo.

Miya era así de extraño a veces y a Sakusa todavía le costaba saber cuándo decía las cosas en serio y cuando estaba siendo sarcástico. Aquello era como cuando lo llamó "desagradable" y luego añadió que era un cumplido, bastante convencido de sus palabras.

El desliz (o el alarde) de Komori no hubiera tenido mayor importancia de no ser porque era increíble que en toda su generación aún hubiese alguien que no supiese que él era _el niño del gato._ Lo peor no era eso. En aquel entonces aún iba a la escuela primaria y no era ningún secreto que era un tipo extraño. Lo peor era que Atsumu lo acababa de descubrir y esa sería su carta de presentación con el resto del equipo, hasta que se aburriera o cayera por sí solo en el olvido. Aunque por otro lado, su lado poco social prefería no tener que interactuar con mucha gente y si eso, ya fuera por añadir más puntos de ridiculez o extravagancia a su persona o el motivo que fuera, ayudaba a mantener a la gente alejada de él, pues bienvenido fuera.

Al final todo desembocó en lo inevitable, demasiado sake y demasiado Miya forzando el chiste al extremo, los hizo discutir y volver peleados al hotel después de despedirse de los otros dos a la salida del restaurante.

Porque cuando estaban a punto de irse y Miya y Komori apuraban la botella con los dos últimos vasos, a su supuesto amigo el alcohol le soltó la lengua y el desliz de Wakatoshi para redondear la jugada.

Lo había estado esperando, se le veía en la cara. No sabía si alguno de los de su equipo había llegado a conocerlo tan bien como él. No _tan bien_ , aunque cuando miraba a Kageyama no podía evitar pensar que daba el perfil perfecto para Wakatoshi. Aún así, quería pensar que para esos menesteres, Wakatoshi no se involucraba con gente con la que debía a tratar a diario. Aquello de no mezclar asuntos personales con trabajo era la regla de oro, más cuando se trataba de jugadores profesionales. Y Wakatoshi era el más profesional de todos, siempre recto y eficiente, así que, desvió la mirada de Kageyama, al descartar una posible relación con él, y la volvió a centrar en Wakatoshi.

Era curioso, allí en le pasillo antes del partido, todos congregados como en el patio de un instituto lanzándose bromas e indirectas. Todos un poco fascinados con Romero, ídolo de la juventud de los de su generación, y el puñado de candidatos a tomar su relevo con Wakatoshi al frente.

Para él no había duda, no había sido Romero el que estaba en la tele aquella tarde mientras merendaba y sufrió aquel flechazo, amor a primera vista o como fuese que se llamase aquello que sintió y que cambió su vida por completo.

Estaban a dos pasos y _casi sonreía,_ satisfecho. Una referencia al Kurowashiki. Había algo de "por fin te tengo donde siempre he querido" en aquella expresión y Sakusa no quería pensar en significados ocultos que podían ir desde enfrentarse en un partido fuera del ámbito universitario a tenerle entre las piernas de nuevo.

El escandaloso de Miya casi lo derriba, haciéndole dar un paso adelante para retomar el equilibrio, le había echado el brazo por encima y prácticamente tiraba de él pasillo adelante, arrancándolo de Ushijima. Atsumu le reía a carcajadas en la oreja con sus _Omi-kun_ marca de la casa que ya no le molestaban tanto como al principio.

La mirada de Wakatoshi voló solo un milímetro a la mano de Miya en su hombro. Sakusa no la apartó, como tal vez esperó que haría, y le devolvió la mirada.

Cuando terminó el partido estaba muy frustrado. Habían perdido y, aunque sabía que no se debía a él, no podía evitar culparse por sentirse un adolescente de quince años en mitad de un drama de colegial.

Habían jugado bien. ¿Qué esperaba? Si era sincero no habían tenido una posibilidad desde el principio, y gracias al cielo que se habían podido defender bien y no había sido una derrota vergonzosa. Eran los defensores del título por tres años consecutivos y tenían a Romero como la estrella que era capaz de eclipsar a alguien como Ushijima. Tenían a Hirugami y Hoshiumi. A Kageyama y su dupla de _Terminators_ con Wakatoshi.

Ni siquiera había tenido la impresión de que algo externo podía estarle afectando. Kiyoomi era muy racional para esas cosas y si era capaz de aislar sus manías cuando estaba jugando, pudiendo tocar el balón y dejar de usar cubrebocas, también lo era para separar su vida personal en esas circunstancias.

Todo cobró sentido más tarde.

Ya habían hecho varios cambios y no les beneficiaba otro en esos momentos, pero Meian había avisado a Miya un par de veces. _"Deja de pensar con la polla y céntrate, el entrenador no puede cambiarte ahora o nos machacarán"._ Le oyó decir una de las veces sin tomarlo demasiado en cuenta. Atsumu no aceptaba bien las críticas y por esa razón pensó que no estaba todo lo fino que solía estar. O por lo menos esa había sido su impresión en algunos momentos.

Cuando el entrenador no sacó a Miya del juego sino a Sakusa, algunas cosas empezaron a encajar.

Después de los partidos casi siempre era lo mismo, mismas rutinas, protocolos, compromisos… y los nervios pesados en el estómago le estaban recordando que había reglas no escritas cuando se trataba de coincidir con Ushijima. Había momentos en el ir y venir, cuando uno de los equipos estaba en rueda de prensa, o haciéndose fotos. No era difícil arañar unos minutos en los que hablar o a veces lo de hablar quedaba para después y sólo quedaban en sitio y hora. Otras ni hablaban.

No lo iba a negar, los nervios siempre estaban ahí. Al fin y al cabo podía admitir que había estado enamorado de él desde los diez años. Y ya tenía veintidós.

El eterno primer amor.

El eterno primer amor que nunca iba a llegar a nada.

–Has cometido muchos errores –le dijo Wakatoshi, cuando al final se encontraron saliendo del polideportivo.

Se había demorado a propósito para evitar el encuentro sin ni siquiera saber por qué. Podría seguir siendo como siempre. Y, sin embargo, era él quien estaba decidiendo que algo había cambiado. Los Jackals habían jugado de visitantes y pasarían la noche en Sendai.

Prácticamente era ahora o nunca: Wakatoshi le acababa de buscar conversación y el autobús estaba a unos metros más allá de la salida del polideportivo.

Querría decir que el único error que había cometido había sido enamorarse de él, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, no lo consideraba un error. Después de todo, estaba donde estaba gracias a él, y ya solo eso merecía la pena.

Entonces volvió a aparecer Miya, y con él, el torbellino arrasando para que al cesar todo parezca en calma. Las palabras de Meian. El brazo de nuevo en el hombro. Detalles. El sake y Komori con su bocaza y la discusión de vuelta al hotel aquella noche en Matsumoto.

Ushijima no le quitaba ojo pero tampoco aminoraba el paso. No le estaba dando tregua a pensárselo antes de responder. Imponía su ritmo, como siempre. Eran sus reglas y estaba acostumbrado a que las acatara sin protestar.

Solo que quizás, ya se había cansado de hacerlo.

De recibir su felicitación de cumpleaños, de Navidad y conversaciones de vez en cuando pero no ser más que una cruz en un cuaderno. De no ser más que otro accesorio al voleibol, como uno de esos comprimidos que, aunque con distinta envoltura, servían para liberar estrés y hormonas.

Y de repente tenía al lado todo lo contrario, queriéndolo apartar de su camino. Cada vez que la mirada de Ushijima se posaba sobre la mano de Miya, éste aumentaba la presión en su hombro seguramente de manera inconsciente con la yema de los dedos.

Los dedos de Wakatoshi eran fuertes y se le solían clavar en la cadera para ajustarlo mejor al compás de las suyas y a pesar de los años que habían pasado, siempre hubo el mismo nudo en el estómago de aquella primera vez contra la puerta de la habitación, con los ojos abiertos y las palmas en el pecho a punto de apartarlo de él por la sorpresa. Siempre hubo ese aire de temporalidad, de un solo uso, que la calidez y espontaneidad de Miya lograba opacar.

Para Miya no era otro _track semanal_ más.

Al final llegaron a la puerta de salida, donde de Kiyoomi dependía que se separaran sus caminos.

–Para la próxima, ya no habrá ningún error –le respondió Sakusa, tomando junto a Atsumu el camino hacia el autobús de los Jackals.

Wakatoshi asintió levemente y siguió su camino sin inmutarse, dejando a Sakusa con la impresión de que no lo había captado. Casi se indignó porque no le hubiese reprochado nada.

¿Acaso esperaba que le montara un numerito de celos? Pues podía esperar sentado.

–¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Atsumu, ya que él no había llegado aún cuando se formuló la pregunta.

Sakusa se quedó pensando. Para Miya no era un _track_ _diario,_ eso estaba claro, ahora solo estaba en su mano averiguar si podía ser otro tipo de registro en el calendario, pues los dedos de Atsumu en su hombro eran cálidos como los desayunos en la cama los domingos.

–Que había cometido muchos errores.

–¡Será impertinente! ¿Encima que perdemos, nos lo restriega?

Ese _nos_ le hacía cosquillas en el pecho, pues sonaba a registros de series vistas los viernes por la noche, kilómetros corridos al amanecer y propósitos de año nuevo.

–¿Y qué le has dicho?

_Que para la próxima no habrá ningún error._

Sintió el brazo levantarse de sus hombros, y delante de él Atsumu puso el pie en el primer escalón del autobús. Antes de que subiera al segundo, Sakusa le agarró la muñeca haciendo que se girara.

Salvo que hubiera cambios, compartirían habitación en el hotel como otras veces.

_Para la próxima no habrá más Wakatoshi._

Porque quería que ese nuevo error se llamase Atsumu.

–Que todos los errores tienen solución. ¿Haces algo esta noche, Miya?

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Espero que quedara todo más o menos claro, porque no he hecho distinción en los saltos de tiempo, aún así espero que se hayan entendido con los otros elementos, me cortaba el rollo mucho hacer separaciones. Por otro lado, también he querido trabajar la idea de contar una historia sin contarla XD, no sé si me explico jaja. Me gusta ponerme retos a veces y aquí, he querido contar una historia eligiendo puntos muy concretos y que se hilen solas. Un ejemplo sería la subtrama de Atsumu. Desde la primera mención a Atsumu en el fic ha estado ahí (la primera vez que se le menciona es porque Sakusa dice que intenta llamar su atención en el AllJapan). Y bueno, perdonadme que el SakuAtsu OmiTsumi de este fic sea forzado y gratuito pero quería que Omi tuviera otra perspectiva de futuro más satisfactoria.
> 
> Espero que se haya entendido bien lo que quería explicar con la relación entre Sakusa y Ushijima y a la vez tampoco quería que el sexo fuera lo que llevara el peso de todo, porque no lo era.
> 
> Siento si todo es repetitivo. Me gusta basarme en cosas del canon y la verdad es que tenemos poca información donde agarrar sobre estos dos por el momento.
> 
> Se me ocurrió esta idea porque me ha dado por investigar el tema del Bullet Journal, que aparte de diarios bonitos lo cual no es mi objetivo, es una especie de agenda a medida que tú te creas según tus necesidades. Y eso de los "tracks diarios" pues es muy común, aunque cambia según los intereses de cada persona. Y pensé en cuales serían los tracks diarios de Wakatoshi XD (o semanales) porque lo veo de los que apuntan los vasos de agua, y calorías que toman, horas de sueño etc…. Al final, los tracks (y colecciones y registros) cambian con Atsumu a series que han visto, o las veces que han salido a correr etc… Otro tipo de relación completamente distinta.
> 
> Nada, que si a alguien le interesa el tema puede buscarlo XDD y quería explicar de dónde surgió todo esto. Cualquier cosa, preguntadme, y espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis comentarios, votos, kudos, besitos o tirones de oreja.
> 
> Ak


End file.
